


A Life Captured

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot finds a camera and it makes him wish for things</p><p>Drabble challenge based on an image of a camera in the sand</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Captured

He found the camera on the beach just above the surf line, left there someone distracted by the inviting call of the waves. He didn't know how long it sat there. Picking it up, he found it still had battery life. As he looked through the images, he saw the beauty it captured and the life of the couple who once owned it. Birthday parties, anniversaries, a baby’s joy at seeing the ocean. It made him wish for things he didn't think he could ever have. A normal life with a woman he loved in secret. A life with Parker.


End file.
